


A Little Sisters Hardship

by laptop101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm sorry for that, Mentions of drinking and gambling, Multi, Other, Reader is a sort-of country, Relationship(s), Short Chapters, Small amounts of violence, bad siblings, established relationship(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laptop101/pseuds/laptop101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the youngest sibling to the countries that made up the UK meant that you were often in trouble. Luckily there were many others who cared enough to look out for you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

It wasn't easy being little sister to the countries of the UK. After all it meant that you literally had the human representations looking out for you. Unfortunately it also meant that anyone with issues with your brothers usually came after you at some point in their quest for revenge.

That was the reason you why you were sitting in a cramped closet hiding from aforementioned guys with issues.   
‘Damn it boys!’ you cursed mentally ‘who did you screw over now?’   
“She don’t seem to be here Boss” a deep male voice called from in front of the closet bringing you back to your present situation. “Keep searching idiot,” a voice you assumed was the ‘Boss’ answered “if we can get a-hold of her, we can get back the money Nick lost in that poker game to those damn twins!”

Unable to stop yourself in time you started laughing loudly, falling out of the closet. In between your laughing you managed to gasp out “Hehehe you ha... played against the twins in a haha poker game?”   
“Yeah so what?” the ‘Boss’ grumbled. With a few calming breaths you turned to him, standing up as you did and said with a giggle   
“Didn’t you know that they have the luck of the Irish?”   
“Nuhu,” the deep voiced lackey told you   
“Boss said they cheated.”   
“Shut it idiots!” ‘Boss’ (as you had now christened him) commanded. “It don’t matter now anyways,” he sneered, “ ‘cause now we have you. So they’ll do whatever we say.”   
'Just my look,' you thought, 'they had to choose the one night that no one is around to get me out of this.'   
It was then that the floorboards in the hallway groaned.   
“Wrong move,” called a voice darkly from the doorway. Turning around quickly you were greeted with the familiar (if not slightly more intimidating sight) of….


	2. Make them fix it! (Scotland)

"Wrong move," called a voice darkly from the doorway. Turning around quickly you were greeted with the familiar (if not slightly more intimidating) sight of your eldest brother Scotland.  
"Scottie!" you cried gleefully. "What are you doing here?"  
"Lookin' out for me family," he answered with a playful wink before turning his attention to the men that had threatened you.

"Now then," he said cracking his knuckles, "what do you think your doin' with our li'l (Name) eh?."  
"Get 'im!" 'Boss' shouted to his lackeys, just in time for him to see Scotlands fist collide with said lackeys nose.Striding up to 'Boss' (and over the lackey on the floor) Scotland muttered darkly "I dun care why you went after (name) but if ya come near her again I won't be so forgiving ya hear?" Picking him up by the front of his collar Scotland dragged 'Boss' to the small window third-story window   
"Bye now." he told him before throwing 'Boss' out of the window. His lackeys following shortly afterwards.

"Ya all right lassie?" he asked turning to you.  
"Um yeah," you answered slowly, having gone into shock at Scotlands seriousness of the situation. "Nothing a little scotch won't fix" you added, trying to lighten the mood.  
"'At's my girl" Scotland joked as he pulled you into a huge bear hug. "Come on let's get you that scotch!" he said happily letting you go to drag you out to a bar.

 

~~~BONUS SCENE~~~~

~After leaving the bar~

"Um Scottie," you called to the drunken male who was dragging around again.  
"Wha?" he asked picking up his pace  
"where are we going?" you asked cautiously  
"TO see 'dem useless brothers of our and make 'em feel guilty enough to pay to fix ya house," he answered like it was obvious.  
"You mean the damage you did to my house," you corrected  
"Hush lassie," he whispered "They dun need to know that it was me!"


	3. When Trolls attack (Norway)

"Wrong move," called a voice darkly from the doorway. Turning around quickly you were greeted with the familiar (if not slightly more intimidating) sight of the ever stoic nation Norway and non-too surprisingly two trolls.

"What can you do alone?" 'Boss' sneered upon seeing the male in the doorway.  
"So you can't see them either," Norway stated sadly before he looked over to where you stood.   
" Are you hurt (Name)?" he asked ignoring the men for a second. At the thought of you getting hurt the trolls got angry (it seems that they'd become very fond of your company, due to your constant presence around Norway).

Lashing out in anger one of the troll hit the deep voiced lackey sending him flying into a wall.  
"Watch the vase!" you called out in a panic, "It took Finland forever to find it for me!" The aforementioned troll dropped it's head and came over to you as if saying sorry.  
"What happened to him?" 'Boss' cried out in fright as he backed up to the small window located in the room.  
"My friends," Norway said said meaning the trolls, "got upset at the thought of our dear (Name) getting hurt. Not that I blame them, she is very precious."  
"Wha? You're crazy!" 'Boss' shouted at the Norwegian. "On second thought," he amended noticing you pat thin air (a troll on the head) "you're all crazy!" With that said 'Boss' jumped out of the (first-floor) window and ran off leaving his unconscious lackey behind.

Running over to tackle the ever stoic male in a hug you asked "Norway~ do you really think I'm precious?"  
"Yes..." he mumbled a rare blush adorning his cheeks.  
"Good 'cause I have a feeling that I'm going to need a lot more protection" you told him cheekily. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek you picked up the vase and started towards the door.  
"Let's go then!" you said pulling him along with you.

~~~EXTRA MOMENT (of crack brought to you curtsey of Denmark)~~~  
"Thanks for helping to find that a-a-a-achoo!...vase Ice," Finland said happily.  
"No problem," Iceland replied "brother-dear gets depressed when he doesn't see (Name) smile." Unknown to them a certain Dane had just recorded everything they said and was off to trade the recording for some beer!


	4. Of Pirates and Sunshine (Spain)

“Wrong move,” called a voice darkly from the doorway. Turning around quickly you were greeted with the familiar (if not slightly more intimidating sight) of your ever affectionate boyfriend, Spain.  
“Toni!” you exclaimed happily.  
“Chica,” Spain answered, glaring at the two men. “Has anyone hurt you?” he asked an edge of worry creeping in to his voice.  
“No they haven’t,” you answered soothingly as you positioned yourself safely behind him[1].  
“Bueno[2],” he whispered possessively, sending giddy shivers down your spine.

Noticing a dark glint in your boyfriends eye, one that you hadn't seen since his pirating days[3]. You thought it best to retreat down-stairs and inform Dylan[4], one of your quieter brothers of what’s happening. So pulling out your mobile you hit speed-dial.

~ BRING! ~ BRING! ~ [Full English translation at the bottom.....]  
"Helo, Dylan sy'n siarad," a voice answered politely.  
"Hey Dyl," you said. Suddenly causing you too wince and worry about the safety of a vase you got from Finland[5].  
"What's going on over there (Name)?" Dylan asked calmly. Unfortunately such noises were a common, if not daily occurrence in your home. However they were usually caused by your brothers fighting.  
"Well," you started with a sigh as another loud bang shook your home.

~Skipping of phone explanation brought to you by the Ireland twins~~

 

"Duw!" Dylan exclaimed as you finished your explanation, just as another (and hopefully final -_-") bang shook the house. "Ti'n mor lucky that Spain came when he did."  
"Yeah, tell me 'bout it," you answered, shuddering at the thought of him coming a lot later.  
"I s'pose you'll want me to tell Iggy?" Dylan asked expectantly[6].  
"You know it!" you chirped, happily.  
"Ie, ie but don't think Iggy'll pay for your boyfriends damages," he told you, adding with a sigh, "even so I'll try."  
"Yay! Love ya Dyl, hwyl!" you told him, putting the phone down so that he could inform the rest[7].

 

Not long after, the now smiling Spaniard limped down-stairs.  
"You gonna tell me what happened?" you asked lightly as you went over to give him a hug.  
"Nothing too bad," he replied with a shrug.  
"Hope not," you sang "especially since your paying for the damages~!"  
"Wha? It's your idiota brothers fault," Spain whined.  
"Mmhm, but Iggy's the one who'll have to fix it. Ergo he'll make you do it."  
"Fine," Spain agreed knowing that he'd be rewarded for it in the long run[8].Pulling you closer he whispered " I'll only do it if you come 'round to mine. Ya know, so that I can protect you better."

 

~ EXTRA! EXTRA! ~~~

The next day Spain phoned the rest of the Bad-touch-trio in an effort to en-list them to help fix up (Name)s place.  
"So Gill, Francis can you help?" he asked. As soon as the question left his lips a sleepy female voice called out.  
"Nu-uh! Francey-pants can't go near my house!"  
"(Name)is so cruel mon ami!" Farce called out, putting the phone down before more insults could be thrown his way.  
" So," Gill said "I'll bring West then. Later!" Before he too put the phone down to go tell his brother what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. As mentioned in part 1, the door is behind you'.. I didn't mention you moving around since your trying to be stealthy...like a ninja  
> 2\. Good (If I got it wrong please tell me so I can fix it ^_^)  
> 3\. Your the little sister to the whole of the Uk so you age/live like them. However during said pirating days you and Spain were enemies since you were with your brothers (Most likely England) at the time.  
> 4\. My OC for Wales  
> 5\. Reference to the Norway ending xD  
> 6\. Simply put, Wales is always the first one you call, so he's used to having to explain to the rest of the family. I.E the question is more of a habit then anything.  
> 7\. ...of your brothers  
> 8\. Up to you how you take that ;)


End file.
